Spartan 118
by Safire 19
Summary: A Spartan second only to Chief sacrifices herself for her team. She lands on earth. with her past following her and the desire to return to the UNSC, will the team get her to open up. Chief is only mentioned at this point.
1. Chapter 1

All videos are in 118's P.O.V.

118 P.O.V.

"Clink, clink, clink" bullets hitting metal.

"118 get out of there! Fall back! Get to the pelican! Get off that God forsaken ship! Move!" Yelled 89.

"Sorry 89, that's not going to happen." I say as I move closer to my objective.

"And why is that, 118?"

"You need to get out of here. The ship's overrun"

"I'm not losing another Spartan. Not on this piece of tin can." Said 89.

"Afraid so. Go, I'm going to blow the slip space drive. Goodbye, Matt. Put Down M.I.A."

"Wait, Safire! There has to be another way! SAF-"I terminate the line for (what I think will be) the last time.

89 grunts, 38 jackals, 10 elates, and 2 hunters later.

"Eric, this will work right?"

"Yes. I am 98.4% sure everything will be destroyed."

"Good." I look around one last time then look back at the AI "Punch it." Everything goes black.


	2. Comeing to Base

I feel a fog lifting. I blink, black dots cloud my vision. I grunt in pain as I try to get up only to fall back down. I begin to access my nirl link to assess the damage when I hear something

"Hey guys! I found something." I turn my head to the noise. A boy wearing yellow, red, and green with a black cap, was running towards me. Followed by a female wearing forest green, and a black male with tattoos.

"Whoa." Said the boy in red. I tried to came out choppy

"T-the Coven-convent, did… did they… did they make it."

"The what now?" they didn't know. That meant they weren't here. Good. I return to accessing the link when movement caught on the radar. I recalibrate my armor and try to stand up again.

I'm off the ground when I notice something about the black male.

'What is that? Wait, are those gills?'

"Ah" sounded over my armor speakers.

"What was that?" asked the green clad female

"Eric?"

"118."

"Eric, how are we alive?"

"Hold it, what is that?" asked the female. She is going to bring a problem. So I pull Eric out of my armor. Eric pops up. They look like they never saw an AI before.

"I don't know."

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You are in the middle of Road Island 15 miles from the nearest city called Happy Harbor." Said the boy wearing red, me and Eric turn to the child in red. He technically answered part of the question.

"Eric?"

"No idea. I think the slip space drive might have sent us to a different dimension." I plug Eric back in after that.

"Assess the damage."

"Whoa. That is a lot of damage. Two of the shield back up power supply is damaged. The gel layer took most of the damage, but you broke your left arm, cracked 4-5 ribs and have a minor concussion. Adjusting armor to compensate." I feel the gel layer harden around my arm, chest, and neck. "Done."

"All right, my turn. Who are you? What was that thing? And how did you survive a fall from the atmosphere?" asked the female. I pull Eric out again.

"I am Eric. I am a AI. She is 118. The fall, well, she is a Spartan. They were built to take a hit, or in this case a fall."

"Why are you talking to us instead of her?" Asked the black male.

"She is uncomfortable. One, because of the fact she has broke her bones for the first time in a very long time. Two, she just survived a suicidal bomb she made out of a slip space drive. Three, you're an alien." He said pointing to the dark skinned boy. "Four, Spartans usually don't talk with others."

"How is it a 7 foot robot is unsettled by him? And by the way he is an atlantian." Said the blond girl.

"We are at war with the Convent. The Convent are an alien alliance bent on killing the whole human race. Never met any other aliens, and she is supposed to protect all humans. So forgive us if she is jumpy around you." They nod their head in understanding.

"I have never killed a human and I never will. I can promise you that." Said the dark skinned boy. I nod to him.

"What is a slip space drive?" asked the boy in red.

"A type of engine." Says Eric. I sway a little.

"You ok?" Asked Red

"I will live." I respond.

"What, your injured, and we are forcing you to answer questions. Let's get you to base." Said the black male.

"Last question. What is your name?" I respond like I was tought.

"I am Sara 118 of the UNSC."

"118, what type of name is that?" asked Artemis.

"Artemis!" said red

"What did you expect, Robin? We asked for a name. She gives us a number." She said back.

"Let's get you to base. It will be a 3 hour hike north east." Asked Robin.

"Lead the way." Responded Eric

Time skip 3 miles. Concussion is nothing more than a head ache now.

"You ok?" asked the dark skinned male. I nod my head in affirmation.

"My name is Aqualad." I nod my head again.

'Eric.'

'Yes' he respondes.

'Pull up the cryo tube blue prints. There is no use for me being up'

'On it'

Another mile then I get movement that is not part of the small group.

I stop picking up movement to the south. I lighten the armor so I can move quicker.

"Wort, Wort, Wort." I grab my knife attached to my breastplate.

"What was that?"

"Climb into the trees as fast as you can." I order them.

'Eric engage all combat, and protection of civilian's protocols.' I tell him as I stand defensively in front of the children.

"Done." I look around looking for anything out of place.

"we are about to be rushed. Get in those trees or we could all die."

'There!' I jump back as an energy sword takes my place.

 _"Demon, I will kill you! I will eat your heart! You have killed my crew and brought me to a place of heretics! Die demon"_ screamed the Shipmaster in fury.

I quickly use the cloaking unit I picked up on the ship. I got behind him as he screamed in rage. I slit his throat.

 _"You have died in honor. May you now find peace. When you see the Arbiter, tell him an old friend says hello."_ I tell him as the life leave his eyes.

"You killed him?" asked Artemis. I nod my head.

"Why?"

"His people are known to humans as Elate. They have been responsible for the deaths of over 80 billon humans, and the glassing of over 20 planets. They kill us because we are on apparent out front to their religion. The end of the Covenant war of us is our extinction. He would have killed every man, women and child. until there was no one left. Then somehow make it where the planet could not support anyone he missed. If he lived that long anyway." Said Eric over the speakers.

I looked up to them, after I explain this they seem shocked. My radar picks up movement. Fast, past Kelly speed, surprising. I feel a ding on my armor.

"What is this thing?" I move without thinking. I duck right turn round to see a boy in yellow with a red lightning bolt on it. I swing to be surprised that he moved faster than Kelly. I swing not holding back.

"Wait!" yelled Artimis. (Almost too late) stopping a millimeter away from his face. Just to see him move in slow motion. Spartan time.

"Whoa. That was close. Not to self, don't try to sneak up on giant, green robot." Said the boy. I look to Artimis.

"We know him. He's a teammate, Kid Flash." I nod my head.

"You move faster than Kelly, yet not faster than Spartan time, curious.' I think as I watch Kid Flash carefully.

"Who are you?" asked Kid Flash.

"Spartan 118, of the UNSC." I respond drily.

"UNSC? What is that?" asked Artimes.

"The United Nations Space Colonies" I answered. 'Eric scan them.'

"Cool." Said Kid Flash.

"What are you, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Eric.

'I told you to scan him, not ask him' I pull him out so the boy can see Eric

"Don't you know me? And what is that?" the boy asked.

"KF, we suspect that she has come from a different dimension. She does not know of any of us. Also said place has much better tech. This Eric, her AI."

"You're a girl? Quick question what species are you?"

"Truthfully, she is human. A surgically altered, human." Said Eric.

"Eric!" I say in a threatening tone.

"Surgically altered? Is that what you meant by made?"

"Sorry, that is classified."

"No its not, we are no longer in UNSC space. We can tell them anything without getting in trouble. Especially now that everyone thinks you're dead."

"Someone will come. They won't push the incident aside without an investigation. I am too valuable an asset to be left behind."

"You make yourself sound like your military hardware."

"I am military hardware." How can they think I am anything else?

"Come on, let's get to Batman." we begin to move again. As we go, the Archer and KF begin to squabble about nothing. Robin is on a wrist computer. Aqualad took the rear, with me beside him.

"What did that creature say to you? Why did he call you demon?"

"Both Questions are easy to answer. The Zealot was a high ranking officer. He was angry because his army was killed in the blast I set. Even if I had not set the blast, a 'demons' armor is valuable war trophy. They call us demon because of how we fight on the battle field. Zealots believe to eat a Spartan heart causes them to grow five times stronger. It's just the rumor, the stronger the 'demon' the stronger they became."

"That is quiet shocking." Said Aqualad.

"It is war." I state.

"Were here." Said Robin. I look around.

"You have a base in the Mountain." Surprising.

"Batman does not want you to enter the base till he questions you." said Robin.

"Understood, take Eric. He will answer more of your questions." I say as I pull out his chip. "And for Batman, he will answer all of his questions."

"You got it!" said Eric happily. I hand over his chip. He took it gently in his right hand.

"Please, try keep him off your world's information. I don't want my only possession dying on me."

"118, you know my cycle ends in 5 days right?" said Eric.

"I was unaware. Keep him off all devices that go online. Get all the answers you want quickly. I will have to terminate his program in 4 days."

"Why?" asked KF.

"His programing begins to corrupt in 2 days. By day 5, he will begin to cause problems, even if he means well." I say letting a little remorse go into my voice.

"The process is called Rampinse. It's basically an AI death. We think so much during the end that we literally think ourselves to death." Said Eric as he pulls up three history programs.

"Keeping him off the grid is a security procedure. To make it easier to erase him."

"I understand," said Robin with a nod. I think for a minute then hesitantly pull off my helmet.

P.O.V. Robin

I was surprised when she started to take off her helmet. I could tell she was highly uncomfortable as she did so.

She had short brown hair, and eyes. A scar over her right eye that went down to her lips, the scar split in two by the time it hit her lips. She was extremely pale, but absolutely beautiful.

"Here," she said as she hesitantly hands her helmet to Kaldur. "This is a sign that I am trusting you. Don't disappoint me. Don't put it on." When she finally handed it to him all the way. Kaldur had to use both his hands, when she only had to use one.

"I'll stay within a mile radius of this spot. If you need to find me have Eric track my IFF tag." She start to walk away from the mountain.

"She will probable find a sturdy tree and take a nap. May I suggest something?" I nod my head.

"Spartan's patience is well known in the navy. Her, more so than others. They will wait weeks if not months for the perfect shot. But the fast track to ticking off one of them is to flirt with them. 118 has had one of these outburst before. She broke the marine's arm, and to her defiance she just got back from a two week stake out with no food, and then having to take the base the day after. Spartans don't know how to deal with emotion's all that well. So please don't flirt with her." Wally paled a bit after hearing this.

"But she's beautiful." Says Wally as if it is blatantly obvious.

"Consider yourself lucky. Most people don't even get to see here face. Now I'm surprised she took off her helmet. Spartans care for their armor. Without their helmet most of the suit functions are turned off. Such as radar, radio, shields, and any armor ability's as of right now you hold her most important possession. That is a trust very few receive. Use it well." Then he disappeared into his chip.

I walk over to Kalder to insert the chip into the helmet. The back of the helmet looks complex. But in all simple. I insert the chip.

"I must also inform you the helmet has a camera. She won't have access to it tell she get her helmet back." Wally paled slightly.

"Can you delete it?" I ask.

"Yes, but not without outside help. Does your computer have a signal I can lock on to?"

"Yes."

"Locking on to signal, locked. Alright, you now have access, Robin." My computer just added an icon to access the information. I looked through them. I pick the first one in the folder. Wally, Artimis, and Kaldur move to look over my shoulder.

Video

A cloth was going over the visor. When the cloth was removed the helmet was set down showing a locker room. The helmet was faced towards the door. A girl comes into view opining a locker putting the cloth away. When a male walks in.

"Hey 118, did you personalize your armor yet?" asked the male.

"You know we aren't supposed to do that, 75. It is against the rules." I tell him as he walks around her and stops in front of her.

"Aw, what happened to the rebels attitude you use to have?" asked 75.

"You know that's classified. Why aren't you in your armor? You're supposed to be on standby." She asked like it was a very important matter.

"It's called Chief is here, on duty, and he wants you on the bridge with him, in armor. You know one day you have to tell me how you became his friend." he said in a snarky attitude at first before moving to a curious one. She nodded her head moving back to her locker.

"Thanks for the message. That is classified. Now, go get your armor on before I put you on clean up duty!" the male visibly pales and runs out of the room. 118 signs shaking his head. "Why does he always wait till I threaten him to do as he's told?"

The video feed cuts out. When it turned back on she was approaching the bench.

"Eric?" she said out loud as she picked up her helmet.

"Yes, 118, how may I help you?" asked Eric as he popped up on a podium.

"Did 75 armor up?" she asked as she put on her helmet.

"Yes, approximately one minute ago." He stated looking at her.

"Tell Chief I'm on my way now." She said as she walked towards the exit.

"Yes ma'am. See you on the bridge" he said as his hologram flicked out.

As she entered the bridge she looked around till she found what she was looking for. Another Spartan all forest green. She moved to stand next to him.

"Chief, it is good to see you again." She said in a respectful tone.

"Likewise ma'am," he answered in a gruff voice as if it had not been used in a long time.

"Chief, you have a higher rank, don't call me that." She said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Sorry ma'am," he repeated in an equal voice of hers.

"And they say you have no humor, Luck." She says in a tired voice.

"None that they understand, Demon" he says in a slightly teasing voice

"Using the name that the Covenant gave me. That is cheating," I shot back.

"Never made rules, 118" he said. He turned towards me.

"What's wrong Chief?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Gut feeling, Somethings wrong." he said.

She stood taller. "how bad?"

"Nine," he says.

She begins to leave when a he called out.

"8"he said as he caught her shoulder. She looked from his hand to his faceplate.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I think it's time for a drill, don't you think?" she asked in a serious tone. His arm left her shoulder.

"Be careful out there." He said like a father worried over his daughter.

"No promises Chief, no promises." She said sadly as she turned and walked away.

End Video

"What did we just see, Eric?" I asked.

"One of the rare instances that they both let their guard down. She must have saved it. That day, when she called for the drill five minutes after it was called the Covenant attacked. Chief's gut saved a lot of lives that day." He replied sadly.

"How did she know she could trust him?" Wally asked.

"Because we kept nothing from each other. Fought back to back many times. I learned the hard way to trust Chief's gut. It was always right," said 118 as she came up from behind us. Making us all jump in surprise.

'How did she move quieter than Batman when she weighs more than a ton?'

"Why are you going through my helmet cam, and not indoors talking to your commander?" she asked seriously.

"It was my doing, 118. I told them no flirting with you would be best. I thought it best to delete the video before you saw it," answered Eric.

"I see," she walk forward closer to me until she was next to me.

"Here," she taps three different buttons. Then a code password came up. She quickly put in the code. "There. It is deleted."

"Follow the advice he gave you. And please, be selective about the videos you watch. I have not gone through the videos on there in weeks. Some might be too bloody, even for me." I knowingly.

"Go, the longer you wait out here. The more likely to have base could be found." I nod.

"Come on guys. She's right" I say as I press a few buttons to open the doors.

"I will remain out here. When you wish for me to come in send out your commander." 118 said as she began to move away. When she was out of sight I began to access her helmet again.

"Robin, may I ask what are you doing?" asked Eric.

"I want you to copy all the video onto my drive can you do this for me. I want the report logs to if you have them." I tell him.

"I'm afraid she lock most of them up. The only way you can get them now is if you stream it, I'm sorry." Said Eric as he bowed his head.

"It's alright just tell us if you can stream it." I said as I lower my hand. "Come on guys let's go in. We don't want to keep 118 waiting longer than we have too." I say as I walk into base.


	3. At Base

**Forgot to add i don't own Halo or young justice.**

P.O.V 118

I look at my tablet thinking 'Do I want to risk Eric sharing my voids.' I think for a moment longer than I make my decision.

I look for the mission I had escorting a kid to safety. It was one of my saved ones.

P.O.V. Robin

"Batman she needs are help. She think that she is a piece of military hardware, for crying out-"I am in the middle of my sentence when Eric's chip warms up in my hand.

"Robin, 118 is accessing a vide. Do you wish to see?" asked Eric

"What was her assignment?" I ask wanting to be careful which videos we watch.

"Her assignment was to defend the planet Harvest while civilians evacuated. Her objective changed when the retreat order was given. She found a young girl who lost her family. She took it upon herself to get the girl off the planet. This is only a small part.

Video

We were looking at what appeared to be ruins. Gun fire could be heard in the distance. You could see someone's head bared in my chest plate.

"Kid, you good?" I look down to get a better look at him. The kid is crying. The kid looked up at me. Then she just clung tighter.

"Come on, kid. You need to talk to me. Are you injured?" I asked as I walk to a transport hog.

"I'm fine." Came a small voice.

"Kid, you know that that aint the truth." I respond. I place her in the passenger seat. The kid stays silent. I let her.

When I enter the hog, I see that there is not much gas left. Then a morose code message comes through.

"I got good news, I got bad news, and then I got worse news. Which you want first kid?" I ask.

"Good," was the hopeful response from him, as she looked at me.

Good news, Master Chief is on his way. Bad news we don't have enough gas to get us to the refill stations. Worse News we got heavy armor on Chief's tail. At least with Chief here we have a chance." I say as I watch the kid brighten then darken again.

"Will we make it to the evacuation center in time?" she asked as he looked at me.

"Kid, I will tell you the truth. I don't know. This may be are death place, kid." The kid darkens a little.

"I'm going to look for another hog stay here, out of sight." With that I walk away. I pull my gun from over my shoulder. As I looked around I found a can of gas, a torrent gun, a rail gun, extra rounds, and an RPG. I returned to the hog to find the kid passed out. I load the guns up.

"I hope you didn't wait long." Asked Chief as he walked towards me.

"No, just long enough to scavenge the area. You have back seat, Chief. Get comfortable." I say as I move to the driver's seat.

He got in and grabbed the turret to watch our backs.

"Where we headed?" asked Chief from behind.

"North," I respond daily. "Unless you have somewhere else to be." I say knowing he most likely does.

"Current objective is to get off this rock. What is yours?" he asked filling the line with present chatter.

"Escort, and get off this rock" I respond.

"Escort," Chief repeated.

"Found a family under fire. Only able to save the girl. She is the reason I told you to sit in the back." I respond.

"Understood," was the gruff response.

"Gut level?" I ask hoping for a low number.

"4," then we let silence rain.

"What was that?" asked Kid Flash. As he moved away.

"The final days, of the planet Reach. The planet had short of ten billion people on the planet. It was also known as the Spartan's home world. Short of five hundred made it out with their lives. The child you saw became one of the best Spartans in the Spartan 3 program." Responded Eric.

"Why would she watch that video? It seems so sad." Asked Miss Martin.

"That kid was the closest she ever got to a kid. Spartans only have room in their cold, stone-hearts for innocent kids. Sure, it is a sad story, but the kid made it out alive. The rest of the kids she escorted have always died." Eric responded.

"Died?" asked Artimis.

"She tried to get them out, she failed because on the last fight on Harvest earned her the nickname 'Demon' on the battle field. She became a high ranking target, second only to Master Chief. The kids were a weakness they exploited." Eric responded.

"The first kid she lost, she became even more driven to destroy all covenant. She locked her emotions up tighter. There was a time where she would play pranks on her superiors, then something happened. She disappeared for three weeks. When she returned, she was expertly what they were looking for in a Spartan. As time passed her emotions became more tightly locked away. The only one who could bypass the walls was Chief."

"What happened to her?" asked Batman.

"She ran away from the training futility. No one knows what happened. While she was gone. When she came back, she cared a knife with her. No one could take it away. The blade was crimson, with a black handle. It became her signature weapon. She killed all the Elite generals or higher with it. In all the reports, that talked about 118, they say it was like she was dancing with them, An elegant, deadly, dance.'" responded Eric.

"The knife, does she still have it?" asked Batman.

"Yes, the kid saw it earlier. The encounter with the Shipmaster." Eric and Batman looked to me.

"I saw her pull the knife, then she turned away, telling us to climb the trees, while she fought the Elite." I respond knowing I may have just caused myself more training.

"That knife has a story behind it that no one knows. She is content with that." Said Eric as he turned back to Batman.

"Right now, all she wants, is to build a cryo-tube, and avoid the inevitable." Said Eric.

"And what is that?" asked Aqualad.

"That she is stuck here, without purpose." Answered Eric as his hologram disapered.

"Bring me to her." Said Batman as he looked at me.

P.O.V. 118

I was locking my history records tighter, when the door in the mountain opened up. Out came Robin, Aqualad, and a person clad in black; who I cane safely assume is Batman. I jump from the tree I was sitting in, and walk over to them. Aqualad offered me my helmet. I took it with no hesitation. Putting it back on my face.

"Eric was helpful, thanks for lending him to us." Robin says as he holds him up. I nod my head sharply, still not taking him.

"You are 118, correct?" asked Batman. It was less of a questions and more of a statement. The air around him reminds me of Master Chief.

"Yes, sir," I move to stand in the position of attention.

"You don't have to do that anymore, 118." Said Robin.

"I do. It is standard protocol." I respond. As I look through the corner of my eye as he shakes his head. I feel my hands fidget a little.

"Do you know how you got here?" asked Batman.

"No, sir." I respond as if he were one of the ONI officers. The secondary enemy. The one I cannot harm.

"What was the last thing you remember, before you woke up?" asked Batman.

"Telling Eric to jump into slip space, after I tampered with the slip space drive making it into a suicide bomb. I set an intercept course with the covenant cruiser. When we were two seconds from impact I activated the bomb, I was out. I woke up to Robin yelling to his teammates that he found something." I respond.

"Why did you do it?" asked Robin. As he stepped a little closer to Batman.

My squad. I had to get them to safety. We were ambushed. We lost so many." I whisper the last of it sadly, my head and shoulders fall. "I ordered an evacuation. I did not get on the life boat. My commander, 89, ordered I come with them, instead, I disobeyed and lunched them by hacking the onboard computer. I set the bomb. Then, boom." I look back up, and squared my shoulders.

P.O.V. Batman

Through her explanation. She sounded no more than 15, but at the same time sounded to be 50 year old war veteran being forced to talk about how he was the only survivor of his squad.

"How old are you, 118?" she looked down to me no longer looking past me, like a soldier.

"I don't know, sir. 15 or 16, I guess." It was an honest response.

"Aqualad told me you have something against aliens." I respond changing the subject to one with importance.

"I have had very little peaceful encounters with alien species. Elite were for a time, enemies who became alies before changing back to enemies. But not before I became a friend with the Arbiter, a high ranking officer. He was killed for treason shortly after the war started. With time I may become a little less… jumpy." I respond after thinking the right word to use.

"M'gaan would be perfect to introduce her to good aliens Batman, but Superboy is more of a match. Action wise that is." Said Aqualad.

"Agreed, 118, if you stay with the team you will be watched carefully. Some will be protective of their protégés." I say fully meaning I will protect Robin

"Understood, sir." She responded like no girl her age should.

"Is there anything you want in return." I ask know she might not respond.

For a moment she remained quiet. Then she spoke.

"I wish to have computer access, and tools and metal, for me to build things." She said as she shifted to her right leg.

"Granted," I reply. "There will be files that will be classified." Hoping she will not be like Robin and hack into everything.

"Understood, sir." I can only hope Megan or Conner, don't do anything drastic to push her over the edge.

"Follow us." Said Robin as the door to the mountain opened again. We all walked in.

P.O.V. 118

As we entered I saw a man in a red cap wearing blue, who was floating, next to a green man. Next to the green man, was a green girl, and a woman wearing silver braclets. All my instincts told me to open fire, to not take a chance. I remember what Aqualad, Robin, and Artimis said. There were good aliens here. As if sensing my distress, Robin walked in front of me.

"This is Superman," he said pointing to the man in blue, "Martian Manhuter, don't let the name deceive you, he is very nice to the good guys," he said pointing to the green man, "Miss Martian, Martian Manhuter's niece. She is very gentle." The boy in the Black shirt stepped forward. I stepped back. "The women with silver bracelets is Wonder Woman, and last but not least, Superboy, he is part human. Everyone this is Spartan 118." Said Robin as he pointed to me.

The girl took another step forward. I resisted the urge to take another step back.

"You seem afraid of us, why?" asked Superboy. As he took another step forward.

"Superboy, I would suggest backing up. Her heart rate just spiked." Advised Eric from Robin's hand. He still advanced.

"Why?" he repeated as he stopped five paces from me.

"No good encounters, with non-humans." I respond keeping all emotion from my voice.

"Why do you put us with your enemy?" asked Superman. Superboy seemed unhappy with Superman talking.

"One who is not cautious is usually killed first. There was a time when I was a friend with one. We were betrayed shortly after. Forgive me before hand for being jumpy." I said as I took a step back.

P.O.V. Conner

It seems she is fighting all of her instinct just to stay still. The comment she said makes little sense. I look to Robin.

"Robin explain?" he seemed hesitant

"We believe she is from an alternate dimension. In said dimension, they are war with an alien alliance known as the Covenant. She has rarely had a good encounter with any species other than human." Said Robin.

"And by bad experience. You mean-"wanting her to finish the sentence.

"War that we, are, were losing badly." She responded with no emotion in her voice.

"Who started the war?" asked Superman. I wish he would shut up and leave. This is my home, not his.

"They did, the Covenant." I hear slight hatred in her voice.

"Why?" I asked knowing that there should be a good reason.

"They thought humans as heretics to their religion." she responded like it was an everyday question. Everyone was shocked by this.

"What?" said Superman, in disbelief.

"The Prophets believe that they hold the mental of responsibility. When in truth, it is the humans. The forerunners left things, artifacts behind after their death. Things that only a human could unlock. The Prophets who are the leaders of the covenant, see us as a threat to their rule. They call for all humans' death."

"Why could humans unlock it?" asked Martian Manhunter. As he stepped forward.

"Crap." Said Eric and then suddenly 118 fell forward.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran towards her and caught her before she fully hit the ground. She was heavy.

"What just happened?" asked Miss Martin. As she hurried over too me.

"She succumbed to her injures. She can only hold off the effects for a little while, before she no longer can." Said Eric from Robin's hand.

"What where her injuries?" ask Martian Manhunter.

"Broken left arm, cracked 4-5 ribs and a minor concussion, that and several burns from the fire fights before the atmosphere drop." Answered Eric as Robin put his chip into a slot in her helmet.

"Burns?" asked Miss M.

"Yes, the covenant weapons uses plasma instead of lead that we use. So instead of bullet holes we experience burns." Supplier Eric.

"Ouch," Miss Martian. As she moved a little closer.

"Careful, just because she is not awake now, does not mean she's harmless." said Eric.

"What is the best way for us to get her to the med-bay?" asked Aqualad.

"I may have to take over the armor to do so, but I would like to keep that as a last case sanero. I am not programed to be a Spartan helper. Only to run a frigate. There are the same amount of buttons in her as a control room." Said Eric.

"Are we allowed to carry her?" I asked.

"If you can lift 2 and a half tons, be my guest. Lift from under her arms. Do not attempt to take her fully off the floor. And do not poke her. You will get a Spartan running if you poke them while they are sleeping." Said Eric as if it were halerasse.

"Why do they run if you poke them?" asked M'gaan.

"While they were training, when they woke up they went on a 10 mile run. If you slowed for any reason or woke up late. You were poked with an electric rod." Said Eric almost everyone winces in sympathy.

"That started when she was 4 or 5 years old." Eric stated. We heard 118 grown. She lifted her head from the ground and made it were she could see in front of her. Neck parallel with the ground.

P.O.V. 118

"10 mile run… slowed…electric rod." I caught bits and pieces of what Eric was saying.

'Crap he's talking about the old wake up retain on Reach.' Then my thoughts turn to Reach. My home, gone. I have to get him to stop talking.

"Eric," I say in my best sickly sweet voice. I was not the only

"Yes, 118." Said Eric the same way.

"Shut the hell up about classified information. Talking about training makes me think of Reach." I say as I try to get up and fail.

"We should get you to med-bay." Said Wonder Women.

"I can treat my wounds from there." I say not wanting to be seen out of armor by many people.

"As long as you agree to let someone observe." Said Wonder Women.

"Can you treat injuries?" I ask kind of hoping she can. Wonder Women nodded.

"Then you may accompany me." I said from my place on the floor.

"Swallow your pride." Said Eric my helmet. Then my shields dissipate.

"What was that?" asked Wonder Women as she stepped a little closer.

"The armor shut down. The battery packs have had to support the shields depleting them very quickly. They shut down and are currently recharging." I lift my right arm and flipped herself so I could lay on my back.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Miss M.

"Eric, the backup power supply?" I ask not wanting them to help.

"You just emptied them." Was his reply.

'Well that just great, I the second highest target of the covenant am defenseless. Great' I see the Martians like they just heard my thoughts.

"Yes, I do require assistance. I can move in my armor without the power, but with the injuries I do not think that is wise." I respond. Superboy steps forward. The boy reminds me of something I just don't know what. He offers me his hand. I take it and he helps me up. He just grunts, and catches me before I fall again. Putting my uninjured arm over his shoulders.

"Thanks." I say as I get steady. He leads me down some halls.

'Eric you better be setting up a layout of this place.' I say into the armor were only he can hear me.

'Yes, ma'am.' He responds. When we approach a room a door opens. He takes me over to the bed.

"The bed won't be able to take the armors weight." I say as I stop walking. He grunts in understanding. As Wonder Women enters the room, she too notices the problem

"It seems we will have to take your armor off here. I also wish to inform you that if your injuries are past my ability's, we will have to call for Martian Manhunter.

"Understood." I stand a little taller and pull, gently, my right arm from Superboy. I undo some of the latches making the breastplate fall. Slowly taking off pecie by peace, when all of the pecies of the upper armor are taken off. I stop.

"All my injuries are on the upper half of my armor. I would like to keep the lower armor on." I say as I sit on the gurney It freaked from under me but held together. Wonder Women nodded her head in understanding, and turned to Superboy.

"Conner, could you please excuse us for a little while. I'll call you if we need anything." Superboy nodded his head and left.

"I need to warn you Wonder Women I have many scars that may prove to be unsightly." I don't wait for a response, because one is not needed. I took off my helmet.

As I begin to take off the gel layer that is around my left hand once it was up to my elbow. I hear her gasp. She was on me faster than I could blink. My hand in her warm ones.

"What cased this?" she asked as she caressed my scars from the augmentation. I hiss at her a signal to let go. Thankfully she does so. I cradle my hand as I pull out my med-kit from one of my pockets on the breastplate, and begin to set the bone.

"To answer your question, surgery. The long ones were cased from surgery." Once the bone was set I began to dress it. I had a little trouble and Wonder Women seemed to notice.

"Here, let me help." She said while holding her hands out. I look from her hands to my arm. I nod my head no. Wanting to keep some of my pride.

As I finish I speaker, "I don't think I can take care of my ribs you will need to care for them." I say as I sit down. She started going through the cabinets. As she pulled out the supplies I pulled away. Memories came in to my mind. Needles, the laser cutters, the screams in pain. The funeral.

"Are you ok?" asked Wonder Women. I faintly hear her.

"Lives wasted, not spent." I mutter quietly. I shake my head to cast out my thoughts.

"I am sorry, Wonder Women. Talking about Reach has affected me more than I first suspected." I answer in a whisper.

"Eric said it was you home planet." She said as she began to pock at me.

"Correct, I trained there."

"What was that thing you just said before?" I don't respond. When I remembered Reach. I remembered the silent agreement. They aren't pack. Don't treat them as if they are.

"I am sorry," I look at her confused. 'Why is she sorry?'

"For your loss." She explained.

I nod my head. She had finished with my injuries

"There," I pull away going about the task of putting my armor on.

The rest of the evening was quiet. Wonder Women talked to Batman about room arrangements.

When I enter my room I heard the a loud click telling me the door was locked from the outside. it didn't bother me. I knew I could get out if i needed too.

I looked the room over finding several cameras and bugs. I set them in a pile on a desk in the corner of the room. i enter the bathroom and showered. washing away all the dirt and blood that had accumulated since five missions back. once i was redressed in standard UNSC Uniform i put my armor together, standing. out of the front pocket i pulled out my dog tags. The necklace had more then just my tag. It had my squads too.

"I know your listening Batman, and i don't care. My heart is as cold as it can get, but i will never harm a child. Your team all of them are children. I do not approve, but my opinion does matter. I was trained from the age of six to fight in a civil war, I never fought that war. I fought another one instead. You may say i am damaged. Hell Jumpers say the same. That all Spartans will die. that we will never be good enough. that we will never adapt. I tell you i will. I don't care if you are already training those kids. add me to the program." I said out loud knowing someone would hear me. I knew he was threatening me about protect the children. i saw the way the adults acted. I'm a threat. I always will be.


	5. Training

Disclamer I own the person in the suit.

-This is a line Break-

"Are we sure we want the Spartan to train the Team?" Flash questioned as he ate a chocolate bar.

"The Team could do with some military discipline." Green Lantern spoke his arms crossed.

"The Spartan has not shown she can be trusted. She is about obviously against anyone who is not human and half the team is not fully human." Superman argued.

"Yet she has shown restraint as well as stealth, long range midrange as well as short range combat capability. The stealth training and military discipline could prove useful to the team. She has made her stand to protect earth obvious. She could be used as a scout. If we do not make use of her she could go to the UN and be a tool." Batman spoke, his elbows on the table his fingers laced. "If she joins the UN they could easily use her against us. And she would have no hesitation to eliminate us and destroy the team, I doubt kill." He finished looking over the group.

"Unless we make use of her," Martian Manhunter spoke up. Everyone looked over to him. "In front of the children and those of us who look human she was calm. It was only before Me and my niece that she truly became uncomfortable. If it had been Superman, and not Superboy she would have likely attacked. She has a respect for the idea of childhood. She will not attack them unless absolutely necessary and even then she will hold back." Everyone is silent.

"All for letting the Spartan train the team." Hawk women called. Batman, Martian Manhunter, both Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Aquaman raised their hands.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Everyone stood and left the room.

-This is a Line Break-

"Let's get a move on." I yelled behind me. The children had only recently been allowed to join me in training. Only Robin and Kid Flash seemed to be doing well in the ten mile run. I was keeping Kid Flash at a normal pace, much to his frustration. When we hit the Five mile mark Miss Martian collapsed.

"Dead." I stated picking her up and placing her on my shoulder. "We stop here for ten minutes before heading back." I informed them. All but Robin fell face forward onto the ground while everyone sat down Kid Flash was jumping foot to foot.

"I heard you speedsters love going fast and long distance I asked you mentor to put in a treadmill suited to your speed. While you teammates are out you will also be running at the speed that suits you." I told him.

"Yes!" he celebrated. I shock my head.

"Innocent fool," I huffed. "Time's up, back to base." I ordered Miss Martian still on my shoulder. Robin stood up while the others struggled to stand. I tossed Aqualad a bottle of water.

"Cool yourself down I don't need another to collapse." I ordered. He drank half the bottle before dumping it on his head. He was constantly trying to help his team a true leader. But Robin kind of reminded me of John. The children collapsed as soon as we arrived back Robin by far looked to be well enough to spar a little, but that would be pushing it.

"Kid Flash, with me." I ordered. He zoomed out of the kitchen with a large bad of chips.

"What are we doing now?" he asked.

"I was told not to have you worn out in the evening. I'll be lucky if your team can even move by noon you on the other hand look as fresh as a newly recruited Hell Jumper ready to make their first jump."

"Thanks," he smiled

"That wasn't a compliment." I told him walking to the sparing room. To try and make it far to the children I haven't warn my armor today much to my discomfort. I had been very ready for action tapping my side searching for the familiar weight of my pistol. Even in training they would give us a knife or a pistol, but Batman made it clear no guns unless absolutely necessary.

"Alright Kid come at me with everything you got." I order moving into a fighting stance. I notice that Robin is watching us. Always good to have a spotter. Have to say it was nice to speed thru several spars. The kid was fast but his hits where not very hard. When I side stepped and grabbed the back of his shirt plucking him off the ground.

"We need to work on your punch." I commented.

"I don't need strength just my speed." Kid complained.

"You need both. If you could take out your villain with a single punch you use up less energy then multiple punches." I told him putting him down and walking to the weight room. "Robin come along." I ordered. This seemed to surprise at the fact Robin was there.

"When did you get here Rob?" he asked stopping to look back.

"He watched us spar since we started. I believe he is strong enough to show you how to properly throw a punch." I told him pointing to the punching bag. "Remember to wrap your hands. I don't need your mentors hounding more than they already are going to." I told them as I left the room. I went to the kitchen Miss Martian was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Your awake." I stated standing at the door way. Miss M. jumped in surprise.

"Oh Miss, you startled me." I huff. The kid needs a back bone.

"You get rested for now on when your training with me you will come back awake. I care two extra water battles for you and Aqualad because of your biology. You must not hold your teammates back. Training helps to improve skills. Running is a way to add to your endurance and speed." I told her before turning to leave.

"Miss," I stopped waiting for her question. "Who carried me back?" she asked.

"I did. Get some rest child. You will need it tomorrow." I told her before heading to my workshop.

"How is Robin?" Wonder Women asked. She was already at the bat cave talking about league business when Robin arrived he all but collapsed.

"Tired, wiped out. I didn't think Spartan's training would be that severe. I was able to get out of him that she made them do multiple exercises before having them do a ten mile run up a mountain side. Five miles one way five miles back. She kept them at a constant pace. Miss Martian collapsed at the five mile marker. When they got back she spared with Kid Flash and once that was done, she had Robin teach him how to throw a proper punch." I answered as I pulled up the security feed from the Cave.

Superboy was holding a bottle of water and staring at the TV. Miss M was in the kitchen cooking her movements slow. Kalder sitting at the bottom of the pool, and Wally surprisingly pitting a punching bag. A large bag of chips sitting on the bench, and finally Spartan in her workshop making who knows what.

"I have never seen Kid so interested in something other then food, crime, or science."


End file.
